Der falsche Ort
by feanen
Summary: Was fängt Sauron mit einer MarySue an? Er lässt sich bestimmt nicht in ihren Bann ziehen oder sich schon gar nicht verrückt machen lassen.


**Am falschen Ort**

Das hier spielt vor der letzten Allianz, da Sauron aus handlungstechnischen Gründen hier noch seinen Körper hat.

One - Shot

--------------------- 

Es war gerade Abend geworden und das giftig – gelbe Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die Schwefelschwaden drang, harmonierte farblich hervorragend mit dem fast schwarzen Boden der wüsten Landschaft Mordors. Doch etwas störte diese Harmonie. Es war nicht der Trupp Orks, der sich, noch etwas verschlafen, auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. Es war etwas Weißes, strahlendes, dass etwas abseits des Pfades auf dem die Orks längs liefen lag.

Die Orks gruppierten sich neugierig um den weißen Hügel, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ein Kleid entpuppte, in dem eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren steckte, die außerdem einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken hatte. Hätten die Orks einen Sinn für Ästhetik gehabt, hätten sie bemerkt, dass diese Gestalt durchaus hübsch war.

„Was ist das denn", fragte einer der Orks neugierig, während er der Gestalt mit einer Schmutz verklebte Kralle in die Rippen stieß. Die Frau drehte sich zur Seite, rieb sich verschlafen die noch geschlossenen Augen und grummelte etwas Unverständliches für die Orks, da diese kein Elbisch konnten. Hätten sie es in der Schule belegt, hätten sie den Satz: „Lass mich noch etwas schlafen, mein Liebling" gehört. sonst tat sich aber nichts. Ungeduldig tat ihr ein anderer Ork mit dem Fuß in den Rücken. Sie mussten schließlich pünktlich zur Arbeit. Die Frau blinzelte ein bis zwei Mal. Plötzlich kam Leben in die Gestalt, die anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht in einem Bett lag, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, und sprang auf.

Verdutzt blickte sie in eine Runde von Orkgesichtern mit einem Fragezeichen darin. Eine Weile starrten sie sich wortlos an.

„Ich will mein Elfie", schrie sie unvermittelt und wiederholt in einem schrillen Ton, während sie mit dem Fuß schmollend auf den Boden stapfte, so dass die Orks sich ihre Ohren zuhalten mussten, „ich bin Mary – Sue und ich will endlich mein Elfie und nicht solche Monster!" Die Frequenz war nämlich noch unerträglicher als die der fliegenden Untersätze der Nazgul. Ein gezielter Keulenschlag brachte allerdings eine wohltuende Stille. „Bringen wir sie am Besten zum Chef. Der weiß schon, was er damit machen soll", sagte schließlich einer, nachdem das nervende Summen endlich aus ihren Ohren verschwunden war.

Der größte Ork der Gruppe schulterte den leblosen Körper und sie machten sich auf den kurzen Marsch zu Saurons Hauptquartier. Vor dessen Bürotür wurde sie unsanft abgeladen, während die Wache klopfte und nach der Eintrittsaufforderung dem Chef den Sachverhalt schilderte. Währenddessen rappelte sich Mary – Sue wieder auf und ihr Blick fiel durch die offene Tür auf den Herrscher über das Böse.

„Elfie", schrie sie enthusiastisch und lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Sauron zu. Doch so weit kam sie nicht. Auf der Hälfte des Weges wurde sie durch ein leicht hektisches Armwedeln Saurons in die Wand seines Büros katapultiert, wo sie einen kleinen Riss hinterließ. Gutes Material und anständige Handwerker sind heutzutage einfach nicht mehr zu bekommen.

„Ich bin kein Elb, du dämlicher Mensch. Und schon gar nicht diese Verniedlichungsform. Ist ja ekelhaft", knurrte der dunkle Herrscher beleidigt und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber du bist doch so hübsch und du hast spitze Ohren, also bist du ein Elfie." „Ich bin nicht hübsch, ich bin doch keine Frau. Ich bin höchstens gut aussehend. Außerdem bin ich ein Maia", antwortete Sauron würdevoll, während er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ein was", fragte Mary – Sue verwirrt, „so wie Biene Maja?" „Wie wer", fragte Sauron, nun ebenfalls verwirrt, bis bei ihm der Groschen fiel, „Biene?!" Raus stieg förmlich aus den Ohren des Dunklen Herrschers auf. Seine Hand wand sich um ihren Hals und er hob sie hoch und zischte: „Mit einer Biene willst du uns Maiar also vergleichen? Wir, die wir viel besser sind als Elben? Und besonders mich, den dunklen Herrscher?" Seine Hand drückte immer mehr zu, was dazu führte, dass Mary – Sues Antwort nur aus einem Röcheln bestand.

Verächtlich ließ Sauron sie los und wischte sich die Hand mit einem Taschetuch ab und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, während Sie um Luft ringend da liegen blieb, wo sie fallen gelassen worden war. Mary – Sue rappelte sich wieder auf und besann sich darauf, dass sie ja eine Waffe bei sich hatte. „Du bist so gemein, Elfie", sagte sie eingeschnappt wie ein dreijähriges Kind, dass seine Süßigkeiten nicht bekommt. „Du bist gar kein Elfie", sagte sie nach einer Weile und angestrengten Überlegungen. „Das hatte ich doch schon gesagt. Schön, dass du es auch mal merkst", knurrte Sauron. Mary – Sue, den dunklen Herrscher nicht beachtend, fuhr fort: „Du bist kein Elfie, da du dich nicht in meich verliebst und mir nicht gehorchst. Darum musst du jetzt sterben."

Belustigt schaute Sauron zu, wie sie mit erstaunlichem Können und der Geschwindigkeit eines Elben einen Pfeil auf ihn abschoss. Fast schon gelangweilt hob Sauron den linken Arm, mit der Handfläche nach außen, was den Pfeil dazu bewegte, mitten in der Lust stehen zu bleiben. Der dunkle Herrscher nahm den Pfeil, brach ihn in der Mitte durch und betrachtete mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue Mary – Sue, deren Kinnlade heruntergefallen war und ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Das geht aber nicht", heulte sie los, „meine Schießkünste sind überragend und außerdem ist das so gemein! Wieso willst du dich nicht meinem Willen beugen?. Das ist so ungerecht!" Sauron rieb sich die Stirn und wünschte sich, irgendjemand hätte mal ein wirksames Kopfschmerzmittel erfunden. Hohe Töne wie das Geheule und Gekreische von Mary – Sue konnte er noch nie wirklich ertragen; es sei denn, es ging um Folter, wo er der ausführende und nicht das Opfer war. Luzifazius, der persönliche Diener des dunklen Herrschers, löste dieses Problem aber, indem er Mary – Sue kurzerhand knebelte. Sauron seufzte erleichtert und beachtete die Frau nicht mehr, die erfolglos versuchte, Luzifazius' absolut ausbruchssicheren acht – fachen doppelten Sicherheitsknoten zu öffnen.

„Ah ja, die Freuden der Stille", seufzte Sauron erleichtert. „Eure Boshaftigkeit, was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen", fragte Luzifazius. „Hmmm", überlegte Sauron, „als nächste Mahlzeit? Aber dafür hat sie zu wenig auf den Rippen. Er sah Mary – Sue, die immer noch mit den Knoten kämpfte, kritisch an. „Wirklich sehr schwierig", dachte er laut weiter, „als Waffe könnte man sie wegen des Gekreisches zwar einsetzten, aber da schneiden wir uns auch ins eigene Fleisch." „Ich habe einen Vorschlag", sagte Luzifazius schließlich nach einer Denkpause, „das Folterentwicklungsministerium brauch doch immer mal wieder Versuchsobjekte für ihre Forschungsabteilung. Dann wären wir sie los und sie würde uns noch zu etwas nutzen. „Sehr gut, Luzifazius", stimmte Sauron zu. Das wäre für das Gehör und die Nerven wirklich die beste Lösung, da die Räume der Forschungsabteilung absolut schalldicht sind." So ging alles in Mordor wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.


End file.
